Thank You Note
by missdallywinston
Summary: What exactly did the note say that Aria slipped under the door? Follow up to the ending scene of Ezria in 4x07. One Shot.


Aria signed the piece of stationery and quickly shoved the paper into its envelope. She sealed it before thinking herself out of it. After Mike told her Mr. Fitz got him out of trouble for Conner's car, Aria was simply touched.

Aria was touched by how much he cared about her. How much he still cared about her even after everything. She could see Ezra helping _her_ out if she were to get into a sticky situation, but she never figured that insurance would spill over onto her family.

It got her thinking, though. Would she help him if he needed it? She liked to think that of course she would, but on the other hand, she knew that she wouldn't. She wanted him to know she had moved on. She didn't want him to get into trouble. She didn't want to see him just because she knew if they got too close, they'd fall back into bad habits.

She walked to the door and hollered over her shoulder, "Hey, I'm going out, Dad. Be back soon!"

Before Byron could question her, she ran outside. She needed to do this before she lost her nerve.

XXXX

Aria sat in her Nissan and watched the back entrance of Ezra's apartment buildings. She wondered when he would move into a house. Maybe one day, once she graduated, they could have a happy ending and buy a house with a nice picket fence and garden.

_Woah, where did that come from? _Aria thought. _I'm done with Ezra. I'm happy with Jake._

She shook her head and turned off her car. After murmuring encouragement to herself, she decided to just give him the note and leave.

_What if he invites me to stay?_

Part of her said go inside and make out with him, but a bigger part said he probably wouldn't even ask her inside.

Alright, you can do this, she whispered and stepped out of the car. She entered the gate code, knowing it by heart, and went inside. She knew that those four little numbers of passcode would follow her forever.

She clomped up the stairs, almost feeling her confidence fading away. She pressed on, however, until she got to the third floor.

She finally got onto his level and felt her heart flutter. How many times had she done this? She had done this at least every Sunday for the last two years and probably one hundred additional times. Every time she stepped from the stairwell and closer to his apartment, her heart would do a flip. It was just a rush. She was going to her boyfriend's cozy space and they could be together. But this time, it felt different. There was no flip. But she did have butterflies.

She took long strides to apartment 3B and knocked on the door. She stood there for a few beats before looking at the letter again. She flipped it over in her hand before sighing and figuring he wasn't home. She crouched down and slid the letter underneath the door.

But once she got up, she almost ran straight into Ezra. He was carrying overstuffed groceries and wore a surprised expression, matching her own.

Ezra's mouth was agape. He was shocked to see her. To see her at his apartment. He stuttered, "Twice in one day."

Aria explained, "I was just leaving a thank you note. Um," she shook her head slightly, "email felt a little impersonal."

Ezra shrugged and readjusted. He took in her wide eyes that he loved so much. The eyes he still loves. "It all feels impersonal lately."

It was the truth. They acted like they didn't even know each other. In class, if she was confused or had insight on anything, she didn't dare raise her hand and start a discussion. And whenever he called on kids for answers, he never picked her. He knew if he even heard her voice, he'd turn to mush.

Aria swayed a bit and contorted her face, trying to think of something nice to say. "I'm really glad you swooped."

And she meant it. Mike didn't exactly have a back-up plan and she didn't want to listen to Byron yell at him.

Ezra took a deep breath before stating a fact that was risky between them. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, right?"

Aria inhaled and made a very slight nod. Ezra moved an inch closer and Aria took in another sharp breath. "I gotta go," she said in a rush, racing toward the stairs before he could say another word.

Ezra turned his body with her and opened his mouth to speak, but he knew it was too late. He watched her go and let out a heavy sigh. He leaned against the wall, groceries still in his arms. He should have invited her in. He should have kissed her. He should have dropped down on his knee and begged for her to come back.

But, he just felt disappointed. He really thought they were about to reconnect, but he was wrong. He collected himself and stepped in his threshold and unlocked the door. Once he opened it, something on the floor caught his eyes. The thank you note.

He set the groceries on the counter before going back and snatching it up. He quickly slid a finger under the flap and slit it open. Ezra flipped open the stationery and ran a finger over her words. He sat down on the couch and started reading her words.

_Ezra-_

_Mike told me what you did for him. I really appreciate it. I don't know what would have happened to Mike if you hadn't intervened. Anyways, I'm glad I didn't have to find out. Thanks for that. _

_I'm sorry about the stairwell the other day. I was just mad and shouldn't have taken it out on you. _

_Thank you for caring. About everything. I certainly didn't expect you to, but I'm happy you still care._

_Thanks again,_

_Aria_

His heart sunk. Of course he still cared! He missed her like crazy and when he told her that not being the guy who could swoop in and take care of her killed him, he meant every word. His love for Aria wasn't something that could just stop.

He let out another sigh and placed the letter on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen. As he unpacked groceries, all he could think about was her.

Hell, that's all he could think about ninety – five percent of the time.


End file.
